In printing processes, marking material is applied onto substrates to form images. In some processes, the printed images can exhibit microbanding and print-through on the substrates.
It would be desirable to provide methods of leveling ink on substrates and apparatuses useful in printing that can produce high-quality printed images on different types of substrates.